


Day 20: your own kink

by readbetweenthelions



Series: 30-day Kurotsukki Smut Challenge [20]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Begging, Cunnilingus, F/F, Face-Sitting, Femslash, Genderswap, Light BDSM, Lingerie, Marking, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Piercings, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:09:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1957911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readbetweenthelions/pseuds/readbetweenthelions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>in case we all forgot that i am heavily bisexual and really homoromantic, here’s some cis ladies kurotsukki, featuring MANY more of my kinks than is really reasonable or prudent. shoutout to tumblr users eeveestho and burritosong for enabling me, like the terrors that they are</p>
    </blockquote>





	Day 20: your own kink

**Author's Note:**

> in case we all forgot that i am heavily bisexual and really homoromantic, here’s some cis ladies kurotsukki, featuring MANY more of my kinks than is really reasonable or prudent. shoutout to tumblr users eeveestho and burritosong for enabling me, like the terrors that they are

“Oh, Tsukki…” Kuroo calls teasingly. She gets up from where she has been sitting on Tsukishima’s bed and struts over to where Tsukishima has been sitting in the armchair, laptop on her lap and headphones over her ears, that bored expression on her face. With light fingers, Kuroo pushes the screen of the laptop down, only stopped from closing it by Tsukishima’s hands on the keyboard. This gets Tsukishima’s attention. She looks up at Kuroo and lifts a hand to remove her headphones.

“What – ” Tsukishima starts to say, but Kuroo leans farther over and pushes her lips to Tsukishima’s. Tsukishima’s lips part on instinct, and Kuroo knows she’s reveling in the taste of the chapstick Kuroo always uses – fruit punch – and Kuroo’s tongue. Kuroo has it pierced, her tongue, though she tries to hide it from her parents. Tsukishima takes her hands off her keyboard to run her fingers through Kuroo’s hair along her scalp, and the laptop closes with a little, satisfying snap.

It’s then that Kuroo pulls back. She stands, looking down at Tsukishima, and licks her lips, tasting Tsukishima on them. “Let’s do it.”

Tsukishima chews her lip a little, a habit she has when she’s making decisions; though this one shouldn’t be hard for her. Kuroo looks hot today, and she knows it – her hair is down, like it never is when they see each other in volleyball practice; her jeans are dark and tight and, she knows, sexy; and her crop top shows off her second piercing, the sparkly one in her navel. Her eye makeup was especially careful today. And, though Tsukishima didn’t know it yet, there was what she was wearing under it all…

“Yeah,” Tsukishima finally agrees.

“Awesome,” Kuroo says. She stands a few paces in front of Tsukishima, and begins to strip. She undoes the button and zipper of her jeans – and God, does that feel good, these pants dig into her skin… but at least they make her ass look fantastic. She pulls her shirt off slowly, letting Tsukishima get an eyeful of her abs under her skin as she stretches her arms above her head. Eyes locked on Tsukishima, she slowly slips out of her jeans, hips swaying this way and that, until she has to bend over to pull them off over her feet. She straightens, kicks the jeans away from her, and stands in her underwear. Tsukishima’s eyes travel over her, lingering on the lace at her breasts, tracing the curve of Kuroo’s waist, locking on the lace panties at her crotch that don’t really leave much to the imagination, as see-through as they are.

“You look good,” Tsukishima says. Kuroo’s chest puffs out a little with the compliment.

“Come here, then,” Kuroo says. She reaches out a hand for Tsukishima’s. Tsukishima takes it and lets Kuroo pull her towards the bed. Kuroo flops backwards, her hair, messy as always, spilling out in a halo around her head. Tsukishima steadies herself above Kuroo, one knee pushed against Kuroo’s crotch. Kuroo lifts her face to meet Tsukishima’s lips and Tsukishima runs her fingers over the red indents in Kuroo’s skin left by her tight clothes. It feels good, having Tsukishima’s hands massage those spots, and she presses closer to the touch.

Kuroo pushes her tongue deep against Tsukishima’s, her piercing clicking against Tsukishima’s teeth. She likes reminding Tsukishima that she has it, like this. Reminding her that later, the smooth metal stud is going to be rubbing against other parts of her. It was half the reason she’d gotten the thing anyway – it was exotic and different when Kuroo went down on people. It made them remember her, when they were apart and touching themselves thinking of her, and after they were broken up and wishing they weren’t. Tsukishima sucks a little at Kuroo’s tongue, then at Kuroo’s bottom lip. Kuroo has always liked the way she did that, sucking at her lips and licking them. It’s _hot_.

Tsukishima strips off her shirt first, and if she wasn’t busying herself with wriggling out of her sweatpants too, Kuroo would have reached up to grab her breasts in her bra. Tsukishima kicks the sweatpants away, then gathers her hair and draws it forward over one shoulder to keep it out of the way. Tsukishima’s underwear aren’t nearly so extravagant as Kuroo’s, but then, she hadn’t expected them to be. Tsukishima’s panties are pristine and white and cling to her hips, and Kuroo longs to put her hands under the matching white bra.

“Sexy,” Kuroo says.

Tsukishima bristles. “Shut up, Kuroo.” Maybe she’s insecure about the fact that she’s in something so simple, while Kuroo has on something flashy and nice? Oh, well, she doesn’t need to be wearing it for long. Tsukishima bends to kiss her and Kuroo lets her fingers play at the straps of Tsukishima’s bra, drawing light fingertips over them and the skin underneath them, slipping them down off her shoulders.

“I mean it,” Kuroo says. “You _do_ look sexy.” Kuroo reaches behind Tsukishima’s back and pinches at the hooks of Tsukishima’s bra lightly, and the bra falls open, sliding loose down her arms. Tsukishima sits up a little to allow herself to pull it off entirely, and she drops it on the floor next to the bed. Before Tsukishima has even leaned down again to kiss Kuroo, Kuroo has taken Tsukishima’s breasts in her hands. They’re small, as one would expect from someone as thin as Tsukishima, but they fit perfectly in Kuroo’s hands. It’s something she’s always liked about Tsukishima. She rubs Tsukishima’s nipples between her fingers lightly as they kiss.

Tsukishima runs her fingers along the lace of the band of Kuroo’s bra. Kuroo sits up a little to let her snake her hands behind Kuroo’s back and unhook it. Kuroo feels it go loose and she lies back before slowly pulling it off. Tsukishima licks her lips above her. Kuroo smirks. Tsukishima has said before that Kuroo’s tits are the part of Kuroo she likes most, so Kuroo likes to flaunt them when she can.

Surprisingly, Tsukishima’s hands don’t go immediately to Kuroo’s breasts. They sit, instead, with her thumbs pressing into the soft skin of Kuroo’s waist. Tsukishima licks a long, hard line against Kuroo’s neck, and Kuroo lays her head back to give Tsukishima full run of her body. Tsukishima’s lips are warm and wet on Kuroo’s skin, and she presses kisses and small licks everywhere, from her jaw to her neck to her collarbone. One of Kuroo’s hands tangles in Tsukishima’s soft, blonde hair, pushing her face closer. Kuroo can feel own her pulse, close under her skin, and wonders if Tsukishima can feel it too, with her lips on Kuroo’s jugular.

Tsukishima pauses for a moment, her lips centimeters from Kuroo’s skin. “Can I leave marks?” she asks.

Kuroo’s heart flutters a little. She _asked_. It’s not often they ask each other for permission before doing things. There’s a lot of ordering around that goes on when they have sex, on both their parts. “Do this,” or “touch me there,” or “bend over.” Mostly, they just _do_ things, and if they tell the other to stop, they will. But Tsukishima _asked_. “Yeah,” Kuroo answers. “Please. Please, leave marks.”

Tsukishima kisses again, but this time, it’s harder. She sucks at the skin just where Kuroo’s neck meets her collarbone, tongue licking and teeth scraping and intending, Kuroo knows, to leave a bruise. The thought excites her, knowing she’ll have marks from Tsukishima that she’ll even have to _cover up_ before she goes to school tomorrow. Maybe even the day _after_ too. Kuroo tips her head back, showing more places for Kuroo to bite and suck marks into.

Tsukishima stops her mouth in places all over Kuroo’s neck, putting her lips against her skin and sucking hard, leaving the beginnings of marks that Kuroo can’t see yet, but that she has no doubt will be spectacular. It always surprises Kuroo when Tsukishima gets this eager, but getting Tsukishima in that mood only ever has good results. That’s the thing about Tsukishima, though. She seems reluctant to do things, but once you get her to try them, she does them better than _anyone_. If only she tried more often, and at more things than just sex.

Tsukishima finally draws her attention to Kuroo’s breasts. She takes one of Kuroo’s nipples in her mouth, sucking and flicking her tongue over it, and massages the other with one hand. “Mm,” Kuroo says, in appreciation. Tsukishima’s breath huffs hot through her nose on Kuroo’s skin. At some point, she switches her mouth to the other breast, and it feels just as good as the first.

Kuroo reaches up and slips her hands under the elastic of Tsukishima’s underwear, gripping the smooth, soft cheeks of her ass. It has the desired effect; it prompts Tsukishima to grind her hips against Kuroo, then reach a hand down between the two of them. Tsukishima strokes between Kuroo’s legs over the lace of the lingerie, her fingers pushing hard to rub against sensitive spots even through the soft padding of Kuroo’s outer lips. The sigh that escapes Kuroo is soft and sweet. Tsukishima has long, elegant fingers that move with practice. Kuroo can feel some wetness against Tsukishima’s hand through the panties.

It’s not long before Tsukishima is reaching her hand under the lingerie, pushing and rubbing in the same way as before, but without the barrier of the lace. She tugs them down, pulling the lingerie over Kuroo’s ass. She takes a moment to sit up and pull them all the way down, off over Kuroo’s feet.

“Should I tie you up?” Tsukishima asks. It’s less a question than it is a statement of purpose, the way they usually do things. Tsukishima _will_ be tying Kuroo up, regardless of if an answer comes at all. Kuroo answers in the affirmative anyway, nodding her head. “Good.”

Tsukishima wraps the lace panties around Kuroo’s wrists, binding them together. That’s a surprise – when Kuroo had put those on this morning, she wouldn’t have imagined that Tsukishima would use them to restrain her. Now that she’s done it, however, she wouldn’t wish for anything else. The restraint is light, but enough to remind her of what Tsukishima wants: Kuroo isn’t going to be touching herself tonight. She smirks. That means Tsukishima is going to do it all, which is always a pleasure in more ways than one.

Tsukishima gets started with no delay. A pair of fingers stroke the wet inner parts of Kuroo, and Kuroo hums in delight.

“You’re wet already,” Tsukishima comments.

“No shit,” Kuroo says. She can feel it, especially in the smooth glide of Tsukishima’s fingers around her hole. Tsukishima makes certain to drag plenty of that wetness up, making the motion of her fingers against Kuroo’s clit tantalizingly easy. “Mm, _ahh!_ ”

Tsukishima keeps her fingers pressed to Kuroo as she leans over to pull something out of her nightstand drawer. It’s a black vibrator, and one Kuroo recognizes immediately. It’s an old favorite. Seven speeds and just long enough to hit Kuroo’s cervix, it gets the job done every time. Kuroo spreads her legs a little wider in anticipation.

Tsukishima takes her hand from between Kuroo’s legs. She brings her fingers, wet from touching Kuroo, to her mouth, and sucks the slick fluids from them. The sight makes Kuroo groan. This, of course, is not the main act. That belongs to the momentary cold sensation of the silicone that disappears as it warms as Tsukishima presses the dildo to Kuroo, then begins to move it. Tsukishima rubs the dildo along the inner lips of Kuroo’s pussy, gathering the wetness there and letting the toy slide against her. She draws its full length long and hard against her clit, and Kuroo grinds against it, eager for more of that feeling. Tsukishima takes her time, which is annoying. Kuroo can feel herself, hot and wet, ready for more than Tsukishima is giving her.

“Fuck me already,” Kuroo says impatiently. “Put it in.” Tsukishima’s response is a derisive huff of breath, indicating that she’s not going to, and certainly not _yet_. Well, that’s that tack exhausted. She wants to reach down and do it herself, but her bound wrists remind her that she’s not allowed to tonight.

After several more minutes of this, this almost _torturously_ slow treatment, Tsukishima rests the tip of the dildo at Kuroo’s hole. It’s desperately tempting, and Kuroo wants to wriggle downwards and force it inside of her, but she knows Tsukishima would only pull it out again, tease that she is. After a few seconds, Tsukishima has still not made a movement, and Kuroo gives a bark of frustration. “Come on, Tsukki, don’t be like that, I _want_ it,” she says.

“You aren’t very patient, are you,” Tsukishima says flatly.

“No,” Kuroo answers. “Have you met me?”

“Unfortunately.”

“Come _on_ , I need it.”

Finally, blessedly, Tsukishima pushes the dildo into her. It’s slow and gives Kuroo time to feel the sensation radiate through her body, stretching her just a bit. “Ahh…” Kuroo sighs, feeling it fully inside her at last. Kuroo can feel the walls of her twitch against the toy, and she grinds her hips to let it push against her favorite spots.

“More, Tsukki!” Kuroo requests, grinning down at Tsukishima where she sits between Kuroo’s legs. With an unimpressed look, Tsukishima obliges. She pulls the dildo mostly out, then pushes it back in. Her rhythm is slow at first, and it makes the skin of Kuroo’s body tingle all over. Tsukishima soon speeds up her pace, though, until she’s pushing it in hard and moving quickly and letting a strong, sweet feeling build in Kuroo’s groin.

After a few minutes, Tsukishima stops moving the dildo inside her. She lets it sit, no more pushing and pulling. Tsukishima switches the toy on. The vibrations feel deep and intensely good, and Kuroo’s hips writhe a little to get it in the best position possible. She wants Tsukishima to move it again, pushing it into and out of her like she had been, but Tsukishima takes her hand away.

“Hold still,” Tsukishima tells her, leaving the vibrator inside her.

Kuroo watches as Tsukishima climbs off the bed. She slips out of her underwear, leaving them next to her bra on the floor. She crosses the room and digs in her sock drawer. Kuroo admires the view of the back of Tsukishima as she does so. Tsukishima doesn’t have a large butt, but what she has is toned and tight. It’s nice, fitting for a girl as tall and thin as Tsukishima. Kuroo moves her hips, leaning them up, trying to get the most stimulation from the vibrating dildo inside her. Tsukishima finds what she had been looking for and turns around to climb onto the bed once more.

Kuroo finally gets a good look at the object in Tsukishima’s hand. The second vibrator – that’s what it must be, after all – is small, and obviously meant for her clit. The silicone is bright red and sits in a pink plastic casing, and it looks _just_ like a tube of lipstick. It must be new, since Kuroo hasn’t seen it before.

“Oh?” she says. “ _That’s_ new.”

Tsukishima doesn’t speak, only turns the small vibrator on and reaches down with it to press it against her clit. Kuroo moans at the feeling, the pleasant shock of the vibrations inside her and this new stimulation outside letting a sweet numbness fill her. She gasps a little, then lifts her head to look down at Tsukishima.

“Have you used this before?” Kuroo asks. “Did you touch yourself and get off with this? Or did you get it just for _me?_ ”

Tsukishima is silent for a minute, focused on rubbing the soft, vibrating silicone head of the toy against Kuroo’s clit. For a moment, Kuroo thinks she’s not going to answer. Is she embarrassed? If there was anyone at all she shouldn’t need to be embarrassed around, it was Kuroo. Kuroo’s seen the face Tsukishima makes when she comes too many times for Tsukishima to be shy around her.

Then, to Kuroo’s surprise, Tsukishima shifts to her hands and knees over Kuroo, her breath warm and sweet in Kuroo’s ear. “Yeah, Kuroo, I’ve used it,” Tsukishima says. She’s using that _voice_ , the low, soft, tempting one she uses when she’s talking dirty. “And I came _hard_.”

This sends a shiver of excitement down Kuroo’s spine, directly to her groin. Her hips buck up a little, pushing the new vibrator harder against her clit.

“Did you think about me?” Kuroo asks.

“Yeah, I thought about you,” Tsukishima says. She moves the toy in small circles around Kuroo’s clit. Kuroo lets out a soft hum of enjoyment. “I thought about all those little noises you make when you’re eating me out, and the ones you make when you come…”

“Ahh, ha ha…” Kuroo laughs weakly. The stimulation inside her paired with the rubbing of the second toy against her clit is beginning to draw her orgasm out of her already. “You’re dirty, you’re disgusting, Kei… I like it when you get off to me.”

Tsukishima leans down and puts her mouth to one of Kuroo’s breasts, sucking lightly and rubbing her tongue around her nipple. “Mm, yeah, Tsukki…” Kuroo lifts her hands from where they had been resting above her head, wanting to reach down and put her hands in Tsukishima’s hair. In moving them, however, she remembers that her wrists are bound together. A little frustrated, she puts them back down.

It feels easy to give into the pleasure of the stimulation Tsukishima is giving her. The dildo vibrates inside her, a deep and satisfying feeling, and the vibrator at her clit pulling her orgasm from her steadily. It’s not long before Kuroo’s breaths come hard and fast, the muscles of her core coiled and tight, working herself to her release. “Hah, ah, Tsukki, I’m going to come – ”

“I don’t think so,” Tsukishima says. She pulls the vibrator away from Kuroo’s clit. Kuroo’s hips jerk forward, chasing the sensation, but she can’t reach it. The vibrator inside of her isn’t enough; Kuroo comes down away from her orgasm, her heavy panting the only sound she’s capable of. Tsukishima is playing _dirty_ today, if she’s going to do shit like this. Fine, then; Kuroo will play along with her game.

Kuroo’s breathing has softened and slowed considerably by the time Tsukishima presses the vibrator to her again. It feels like an electric shock, the sudden stimulation to an over-sensitive spot, and it shakes a loud gasp from Kuroo.

Her orgasm builds again, quicker this time, ready as she is for it. She bites her lip, but it doesn’t stop her from moaning and sighing in response to the feeling.

“I’m gonna – ah, I’m close, fuck, I’m so close, Tsukki – ”

Tsukishima pulls the vibrator away again, just before Kuroo’s orgasm can wash over her. Kuroo gives a growl of frustration and lifts her head to look at Tsukishima. More than once? She’s feeling a little riskier tonight, isn’t she? With a sigh, Kuroo flops back down on the pillow and lets herself come down.

“Ready?” Tsukishima asks after a minute or two. Kuroo nods emphatically. She’s _been_ ready, she wants to yell, twice now. Tsukishima rubs the vibrating toy against her again, making her back arch and shifting the other vibrator inside her, wringing a little more pleasure from her.

“Ngh, ahh… yeah…” Kuroo says, but she tries to hold her voice down. Maybe if she doesn’t say anything this time, doesn’t warn her, she can get off before Tsukishima pulls the vibrator away again…

“Are you going to come?” Tsukishima asks.

“Yeah,” Kuroo breathes, her plan flying out the window. Her hips roll forward, rubbing the vibrator along her clit. “Yeah, I’m going to come…”

“Uh uh,” Tsukishima says, and pulls the vibrator away. She waves it tauntingly, shimmering with wetness from Kuroo. Kuroo groans. It’s not _fair_.

Kuroo closes her eyes and breathes a sigh of frustration, relaxing away from her climax one more time.

Tsukishima does it _again_ , pushing the vibrator against her and rubbing in circles around her clit that make Kuroo’s hips rock to match the sensation. She wants to come, needs it, and she’s moaning wordlessly, so very close to it, when Tsukishima pulls away yet again.

“No, no, please – I have to – ” she says, but it’s already too late. Her orgasm is waning. “Ah, God, _fuck_ , you’re a _torturer_ ….”

Tsukishima shrugs. She really can be cruel sometimes. Not that Kuroo doesn’t want her to be. After letting Kuroo catch her breath, Tsukishima touches her with the small vibrator again, rubbing it hard against her clit, which is so oversensitive it almost hurts – but not in an unpleasant way, not enough to make her want Tsukishima to stop. Kuroo groans, her breath huffing helplessly at the end of it. She’s getting close, really close, but what if Tsukishima wants to stop her again? If she has to do this one more time, she’s going to lose her mind. She’s never wanted to come so badly in her entire _life_.

“ _Please_ , Kei, let me come, I need it, I want to get off, please let me get off,” Kuroo gushes. She sounds stupid, and she knows it, but she can’t _help_ it. “Please! Pleasepleaseplease, I _need_ to, make me come!”

“Since you asked so nicely,” Tsukishima says, as if she’s some benevolent goddess granting a gift. It rankles a little, but Kuroo really is grateful, somewhere deep down where Tsukishima’s attitude doesn’t annoy her. Finally, after what feels like _hours_ though it’s certainly only been minutes, Tsukishima doesn’t pull away when Kuroo gets close. She lets Kuroo’s orgasm wash over her, hard and intense, lets her come with shuddering gasps and a long, loud moan.

Afterwards, while Kuroo lays limp in the wake of her orgasm, Tsukishima turns off the small vibrator and sets it on her nightstand, though she leaves the larger one in Kuroo and on. Kuroo lets her breathing slow and her senses clear and eventually she grabs Tsukishima by the wrist, keeping her in one spot until she has the composure to deal with her.

“I wanna eat you out,” she finally says.

“Oh yeah?” Tsukishima says.

“Yeah,” Kuroo says. “I want to lick your pussy. I want you to sit on my face.”

“Should I let you, though?” Tsukishima is sitting back on her heels, and she taps a mockingly thoughtful finger against her lips. “You seem to want to pretty bad. I think I just let you have your way too much to let you have it again.”

If by ‘letting her have her way’ she means finally letting Kuroo come after denying her four times, that’s _hardly_ letting her have it her way. And anyway, shouldn’t she want Kuroo to go down on her? Tsukishima _loves_ it when Kuroo licks her pussy, and she’s said as much in the past. “Tsukki, let me lick it, please, I want to make you feel good,” Kuroo says, trying to keep the edge of desperation out of her voice, but feeling like she might have failed.

“Oh, I like the way you say ‘ _please_ ,’” Tsukishima says. The look on her face says she wants Kuroo to say it _again_. Kuroo resists for a moment, but her resolve snaps in an instant.

“Please,” Kuroo begs. “Please, sit on my face, I want to taste you, I want to feel you with my tongue, I want to make you come too – ”

“Mm,” Tsukishima says. She leans down closer to Kuroo to speak low in her ear. “If you make me come, I’ll let you come again…”

Even the promise of it is enough to make Kuroo gasp. Tsukishima moves forward, her knees on either side of Kuroo’s body, until Kuroo is looking up at Tsukishima’s crotch. Thin as Tsukishima is, she doesn’t pack that little extra padding of fat in her pubic area that Kuroo (who has more curves, though she wouldn’t count herself as fat in any way) has around hers. Tsukishima looks sleek and almost streamlined; Kuroo has always liked the look of her. Kuroo licks her lips, the saliva building in her mouth leaving them slick.

“Well?” Tsukishima says, looking down at her. Her expression is wicked, even lewd, and Kuroo _loves_ the way it looks on her. “Go ahead, if you’re going to.”

Kuroo goes about it eagerly, tipping her face up into Tsukishima’s pussy. Kuroo has always liked the smell of her, when she spreads her legs, when Kuroo’s nose is pressed to the mound of her pubis and her tongue so close to the soft, wet skin of her. She licks a strong, wide line along the length of Tsukishima, letting her tongue piercing do its work. She feels Tsukishima shudder above her – she never could resist that feeling. Pleased at the reaction, Kuroo moves her mouth to lick at Tsukishima’s clit.

Tsukishima tastes and smells like she always does, which is sexy and familiar and entirely too good. Kuroo loves this, loves eating her out; and based on the soft moans and long, unsteady breaths from the girl above her, it’s clear Tsukishima loves it too. She flicks her tongue to let the metal stud rub against Tsukishima’s clit, and this earns an involuntary thrust of Tsukishima’s hips. Kuroo wants more of that, more of Tsukishima’s response, and the easiest way to do that would be…

“Let me finger you,” Kuroo says, leaning her head back just enough to speak, her lower lip resting on the inner folds of Tsukishima’s pussy. Kuroo strains her wrists against the lace that still binds them together. “Take these off, let me be inside you, I know you like that, when I finger you…”

“Hmm,” Tsukishima says. Her hips roll forward, pushing her clit back into Kuroo’s mouth while she considers. Kuroo sucks lightly at it while she waits for Tsukishima’s decision. “Alright. You get one hand, though. I’m holding the other one down.”

“Deal.”

Tsukishima reaches up, pushes Kuroo’s wrists tight together to provide just enough slack to undo the lace panties from around them. Immediately, Kuroo brings one hand down near her chin, rubbing her fingers through the wetness around Tsukishima’s hole before pushing a pair of them into Tsukishima. Tsukishima’s hips buck forwards, leaving Kuroo to chase her with her lips.

“Aah, mm, that feels good,” Tsukishima sighs. Tsukishima keeps her promise about holding Kuroo’s other hand down. She grabs Kuroo’s wrist and presses it into the bed above Kuroo’s head. Kuroo turns her other hand to crook her fingers against that place she knows Tsukishima likes. Her fingertips rub the inner walls of Tsukishima’s vagina, and it’s enough to make Tsukishima strain to hold her voice down.

It feels great, almost like revenge for Tsukishima denying her so much earlier. Kuroo makes sure to rub the flat of her tongue on Tsukishima’s clit without letting up, wanting to draw that orgasm out of Tsukishima. After a few minutes of this, Tsukishima starts to rock her hips, the movements long and slow and fluid, a sure sign that Tsukishima is close. It’s body language Kuroo recognizes easily, after feeling it as much as she has.

“Mm, yeah, Kuroo, I’m gonna come,” Tsukishima says. “God, you always know how to get me off. Fuck…”

Kuroo makes sure to lick so that her piercing is rubbing against Tsukishima’s clit. Her fingers fuck Tsukishima, pushing into her and pulling out again, over and over, her fingers bent towards the spot she knows Tsukishima likes best. As she comes, Tsukishima’s grip on Kuroo’s wrist tightens dramatically. If Kuroo could break free from that grip, she would interlace her fingers with Tsukishima’s, hold her hand as she comes… But Tsukishima’s grip is like a vice, and there’s no time to try and fight it. Tsukishima throws her head back as she comes, a loud whimper escaping, and Kuroo can feel the rhythmic contractions of her around her fingers.

“Hah…” Tsukishima says afterwards. Her fingers still inside her, Kuroo can feel the twitching of Tsukishima’s inner muscles grow less and less frequent. “Alright, I promised…”

Oh, yeah. She’d promised that if Kuroo could make her come, she’d get Kuroo off again. It sends a thrill through Kuroo’s body. Tsukishima sits up, moving herself away from Kuroo’s mouth and fingers. She swings her leg back over Kuroo, moving so that she’s no longer straddling her. She slips down between Kuroo’s legs, laying on her stomach and propping herself up on her elbows.

The vibrator is still going inside Kuroo. She’d nearly forgotten it, as caught up as she was in eating Tsukishima out. Now, though… Tsukishima wraps her fingers around the base of the vibrator, and pulls it out – but not all the way. She pushes it back in again, slowly, fucking her with it. “Ahh, yeah…” Kuroo sighs. She’d wanted this before, wanted Tsukishima to fuck her with the vibrator. It still feels intensely good, even though it’s been in her for a while and she should, by rights, be used to it by now, especially since she already came and she should be in a lull between peaks of arousal.

That’s not all, though. Tsukishima locks her lips around Kuroo’s clit, sucking gently and flicking her tongue against it. Her hands free for the first time that whole night, Kuroo tangles one hand in Tsukishima’s hair and presses her face closer. Kuroo is building to her second orgasm of the night much quicker than she had anticipated, with Tsukishima fucking her with the vibrator and sucking her clit and it all feels _amazing_.

It takes a few minutes, but soon Kuroo is writhing and her hips are jerking and she’s moaning long and loud between her gasps. “Ah, ah – Tsukki – Tsukki I’m going to _come_ ,” Kuroo sighs.

Tsukishima doesn’t say anything, her lips still pressed to the wet skin of Kuroo’s pussy. She doesn’t let up the pressure on Kuroo’s clit or the speed of her movements of the vibrator inside Kuroo’s vagina. It’s perfect, just enough to push her over the edge again. Kuroo’s hips jerk up as she comes, unable to control them. Kuroo whimpers with the force of it, a second orgasm, and she can feel her legs shaking with exhaustion.

Tsukishima lets Kuroo lie back for a moment, to gather her thoughts. Kuroo breathes as evenly as she can, her eyes shut, feeling tensed muscles all over her body start to relax. Tsukishima switches the vibrator off before she pulls it out of Kuroo. Kuroo opens one eye to look at her. The toy is coated in wetness, and Tsukishima brings it to her lips. She licks it and sucks it, cleaning the vibrator with her tongue.

“You’re so hot,” Kuroo tells her, and she _is_. Kuroo’s always had a thing for girls with glasses, and here Tsukishima is, licking her fluids from a vibrator and looking at her under the rims of her glasses and her blonde hair is sticking to her skin with the light sweat she’d broken and she is so, _so_ hot.

“I know,” Tsukishima says. She sits up, folding her legs underneath her, still between Kuroo’s legs.

“You’re not supposed to say ‘I know’!” Kuroo protests. “You’re supposed to tell me _I’m_ hot.”

Tsukishima shrugs. “You’re hot,” she says.

“Say it like you mean it, asshole.”

Tsukishima looks down at Kuroo. Her gaze is level and serious, but not mocking. “You’re sexy, Kuroo. I think you’re really beautiful, and I love having sex with you. Alright?”

“Geez, Tsukki,” Kuroo says. She hopes she isn’t blushing. “You’d think you were going to say you’re in love with me, saying stuff like that.”

“Don’t get your hopes up, loser.”

Tsukishima gets up and heads to the bathroom to clean the toys, and Kuroo takes a minute to lie in bed before she gathers the energy to stand up and walk to the full-length mirror that hangs on Tsukishima’s wall.

The hickeys Tsukishima had left stand out bold on Kuroo’s neck and collarbone and across the top of her chest. She touches some of them with light fingertips, and laughs. “You really did a number on me, didn’t you?” she says. Tsukishima, who has just come back from the bathroom and is standing behind Kuroo, visible in the mirror behind her, doesn’t say anything; she only blinks behind her glasses with a flat look on her face. _She should at least be proud, at least smirk or something,_ Kuroo thinks. Kuroo does it for her.

“Let me borrow some pajamas,” Kuroo says, smirking and glancing at Tsukishima’s face behind her in the mirror.

“Oh, so now you think you’re staying the night?” Tsukishima asks. She’s only teasing, of course. Kuroo was always going to stay here. She turns around to kiss Tsukishima again, sweet and lingering this time.

“You couldn’t kick me out if you tried,” Kuroo says, and with that look in Tsukishima’s eyes, she knows she’s right.


End file.
